Sentimiento Extraño
by Lugosu X
Summary: Después de volver de FlashPoint Barry se pregunta si sigue sintiendo lo mismo por Iris; ademas no sabe que es el sentimiento que prevalece cada vez que mira a Caitlin. Pasen y lean!


_**Este es mi primer FF de The Flash, espero les guste!**_

 _ **La pareja es SnowAllen!**_

 _ **Todos los derechos son de DC, solo la historia es mía.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SENTIMIENTO EXTRAÑO**

Se sentía extraño, confuso, en toda su vida hasta ahora pensó que Iris seria la madre de sus hijos, con la que estaría por siempre; pero ahora se daba cuenta que no.

Después de salvar a su madre de Reverse Flash, pensó que su vida sería mucho mejor; que tendría un noviazgo con Iris, que sus padres estén vivos y felices, que tendría sus amigos como siempre; pero resulta que no era como pensaba.

En Primer lugar; salió bien el que sus padres estén vivos, pues Vivian como enamorados todo el día, pero gracias a eso estaba perdiendo sus recuerdos.

En segunda; Iris, si Iris aunque se divirtió en su corta cita, y le recordaba mucho como eran, no sintió esa chispa que antes tenían, antes era como correr en un campo de césped con el aire en el rostro, lleno de paz, pero ahora no pasaba nada de eso, no sabía porque, pensó que era la culpa.

En tercer lugar, sus amigos, primero Cisco, aunque era divertido y aun bondadoso, era arrogante, le recordaba mucho a Harry de T-2; después Joe y Wally, el primero se volvió un Alcohólico, el otro un superhéroe que duro muy poco, pues perdió contra The Rival y resultó gravemente herido.

Por ultimo Caitlin, ese era el problema, después de no ver a Caitlin en FlashPoint sintió un vacío, pensó que era por culpa de que Iris no tenía ningún recuerdo de él, pero después de lograr acercarse a ella seguía sintiendo ese vacío. Después de contarle a Wally, Iris y Cisco de como creo Flash Point; sabía que faltaba alguien, y era Caitlin, al correr y pensar en volver a verla sonrió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y al cargarla y llevarla al laboratorio de Cisco, sintió como ese vacío se inflaba de algo que no supo en un principio que era, le dolió el que ella no le recordara; pero sabía muy bien que era su culpa.

Ahora que había pasado todo y se encontraba devuelta en su línea de tiempo original, pensó que todo estaría bien, pero no. Había vuelto a crear otra línea de tiempo

Después de un tiempo, ayudo a la reconciliación de Iris y Joe, consiguió que Cisco y el fueran de vuelta amigos, aun con todos los meta humanos criminales y Alquimia se sentía como los viejos tiempos, se divertían.

Pero justo ahora tenía una interrogante, ¿aceptar a Iris?

-Barry, ¿crees que ya es hora de intentarlo?_ pregunto la morena al superhéroe, luego de acabar con un villano y quedarse a solas.

-¿qu-que?_ respondió dudoso.

-Que si deberíamos intentar lo nuestro.

Barry iba a responder con una afirmación, pero justo en ese momento Caitlin aparece.

-Oh! , lo siento chicos olvide mi chaqueta_ ella entra a su laboratorio y sale con su chaqueta en mano, cruza miradas con Barry_ no se preocupen, pueden continuar, adiós_ antes de que Barry pueda hablar ella ya se había ido. Barry se queda mirando el lugar en donde hace un momento se encontraba Caitlin, por un momento vio decepción en su rostro.

-Barry!_ le dice Iris chasqueando los dedos, para llamar su atención.

-OH sí que pasa Iris?_ Volvió a preguntar Barry

-Por Dios, que pasa contigo hoy Barry?; te estoy diciendo si quieres intentar una relación!_ Respondió un poco enfadada por la actitud de Flash

-AHH eso, discúlpame Iris, pero me podrías dar algo de tiempo, para responderte?: propone el superhéroe.

-Qué?_ pregunto dudosa Iris pues pensaba que Allen seguía enamorada de ella.

-Dame algo de tiempo, ya sabes con todo lo que hice y Alquimia; pues no sé si aún siento algo por ti Iris_ termino por decir Barry alzando su mano para tocar la parte posterior de su cabeza, estaba nervioso, no sabía por qué estaba diciendo aquello, cuando pensaba que seguía enamorado de ella.

-Está bien Barry te daré tu tiempo, pero no siempre te estaré esperando_ hablo West antes de irse frustrada y dejar solo a Barry.

Este aún estaba confundido, muy confundido, pues por mucho tiempo había esperado una oportunidad para que Iris y el tengan sean novios y ahora que se da aquella oportunidad le dice que lo pensaría; pero no sabía por qué.

Entonces decidió hablarlo con alguien, pensó en Cisco, pero no sabría que decirle, después pensó en Joe pues es su segundo papa, pero también es padre de Iris así que sería algo incómodo; tanto pensar y pensar, decidió por Jay, se había vuelvo muy cercano a él, además se parecía a su padre así que la honestidad no sería un problema, y era un Flash más experimentado, así que tal vez también tendría experiencia con mujeres.

Ya que nadie estaba en los Star Labs decidió irse sin avisar necesita aclarar su cabeza, después de unos minutos del viaje a Tierra-3; llego e intento ubicar a Flash pero no lo ubicaba después de encontrarlo intentando detener un robo por parte de unos ladrones que parecían de lo más comunes. Decidió ayudarlo, después de unos 30 segundos de ayudar a Jay y esposar a los ladrones, Jay se dio cuenta de que Barry había llegado.

-Hola Barry_ saludo Jay

-Hey! Jay_ devolvió el saludo Allen poniendo su mano enfrente de Jay

-Que te trae por aquí Flash? No creo que hayas venido a poner unos simples delincuentes en la cárcel_ pregunto el Flash más veterano, tomando la mano de Allen.

-Tienes toda la razón, vine aquí porque quería hablar con alguien_ hablo Allen.

-y fue en mí en quien pensaste primero?_ cuestiona el Flash más viejo.

-la verdad es que no, pero esto es un tema un tanto delicado

-por tu rostro debe de ser por mujereras, verdad?_ pregunta divertido Jay.

-como lo supiste?_ Barry hace arruga el rostro ante la pregunta.

-pues también tenía esa misma expresión cuando estaba liado con una mujer; esta bien podemos hablar; vallamos a una cafetería a hablar más tranquilos; claro si puedes seguirme Flash_ hablo Jay antes de salir corriendo.

_Corre Vejete_ dijo este comenzando también a correr.

Después de unos cuantos segundos llegaron a una cafetería; era una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca de un parque, llegaron vestidos como personas comunes y decidieron sentarse al lado de la ventana.

-Muy bien chico, cuéntame cual es el problema? O cual es la mujer del problema?_ pregunta Jay bebiendo el cae que la camarera le había traído.

-No lose Jay_ Barry se pone un poco tenso por la pregunta.

-En serio? Pero no viniste aquí a explicarme que había pasado?

-pues sí pero no sé por dónde empezar

-esta bien, inicia desde el principio_ lo tranquiliza Jay.

-Bien, yo siempre he estado enamorado de Iris West, entiendes?_ intenta explicar Barry.

-sí, continua

-Pues desde que tengo memoria siempre he querido una relación con ella, pero siempre tenía miedo que si no funcionaba podríamos alejarnos, después que me cayera el rayo, por fin decidí decírselo, pero me entero que ella tenía novio, me sentí algo mal, pero quería su felicidad así que, continúe siendo su amigo, después de eso Eddie, el novio, paso a comprometerse con ella, pero entonces murió, yo estaba triste por eso pues se había convertido en mi amigo, así que me distancie de todo el equipo, entonces después de que ellos regresaran vi una oportunidad con ella, pero es cuando Zoom aparece; después de todo y de crear Flash Point ella me dice que quiere intentar una intentarlo, yo iba decirle que sí, pero no sé qué paso, que solo le dije que lo pensaría_ explico Barry a Jay tratando de decir lo que sentía.

-Así que, me estas tratando de decir que la chica de la cual estabas enamorado toda tu vida, te dice que quiere intentarlo y tú solo le dices que lo pensarías? , Pero no sabes la razón de ello?_ le explica lo entendió el.

-Básicamente si_ responde Barry.

-Entonces es otra chica_ le afirma el Flash de Tierra-3.

-Espera, que?_ pregunta muy confundido Barry.

-Que es otra chica niño

-Pero, como podría ser eso, no he visto a nadie desde que volví y solo e estado intentando lidiar mis errores_ intenta explicar Barry.

-Pues no se me ocurre otra cosa, piensa y dime detalladamente que paso cuando Iris te hizo la pregunta_ le dijo Jay a Barry

-Hmm déjame recordar, había vuelto después de vencer al último meta, hablamos con el equipo, entonces nos quedamos solos, y ella soltó la pregunta así sin más, iba a decirle que sí, pero entonces aparece Cai-Caitlin?_ le pregunto a Jay

-Ahí lo tienes, vez es otra chica_ señala la mesa Jay.

-N-No puede ser

-Por qué lo dudas? Por lo que vi ella es muy bonita y agradable_ recuerda Jay cuando estaba en Tierra-1.

-Si tienes razón, ella es bonita e increíble, pero es mi mejor amiga, con ella y Cisco siempre salimos y nos divertimos_ intenta explicarse Allen poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-No es así que empezó todo con Iris?_ vuelve a cuestionar Jay.

Entonces Barry recordó cómo se sintió cuando Caitlin empezó a salir con Hunter, pero no dijo nada pensando que su mente le jugada algunos trucos, después como sintió un vacío extraño por la ausencia de Caitlin en Flash Point, y ahora recordaba el cómo desinteresadamente podía ver a Caitlin por horas, admirando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Entonces Barry reconoció que amaba a Caitlin Snow, sonrió por al fin darse cuenta.

-Por tu sonrisa me doy cuenta que descubriste algo, me equivoco?

-No, tienes toda la razón Jay estoy perdidamente enamorada de Caitlin_ al instante su sonrisa se borró mostrando algo de preocupación_ pero que puedo hacer; si se lo digo y ella no sienta lo mismo volveré a quedar destrozado, no sé si esta vez pueda recuperarme.

-Cálmate, tendrás que correr el riesgo o es que quieres que pase los mismo que paso con Iris?; Quieres que llegue alguien más en la vida de Caitlin y que tu no seas el hombre que está a su lado que la haga feliz?_ cuestiona Garrick a Allen.

-No claro que no, no quiero eso, yo quiero ser el hombre que la haga feliz_ hablo Allen con una mirada muy decidida.

-Bien dicho, ahora ve por ella Flash_ terminó de decir Jay

-Gracias por todo Jay, eres bueno dando consejos_ dijo Barry abrazando a Jay para despedirse e ir a Tierra-1_Pasa a Tierra-1 cuando quieras.

-Adiós Barry, cuídate y suerte_ dijo el Flash veterano.

Barry salió corriendo de Tierra-3, después de unos minutos llega a su hogar, decide que esa misma noche le diría a Cait sus sentimientos, no podía esperar más; así que después de pensarlo un rato, va a su casa se da un baño, se pone su mejor ropa y compra algunas rosas para Cait.

Al llegar al departamento de Caitlin, piensa lo que le dirá, después de unos minutos, toca la puerta del departamento.

Caitlin sale en pijama, pues estaba viendo Netflix, muy cómoda en su sillón.

-Barry, que haces aquí tan tarde?_ pregunta ella algo extrañada por la vestimenta de él.

-Hola Cait, no es tan tarde, simplemente pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a visitarte ya que no tenía nada que hacer_ Respondió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro pues el pijama de Caitlin era un tanto pegado al cuerpo de ella.

-A las 11 de la noche Barry?

-Deja ya de preguntar tanto y mira te traje esto_ dijo dándole a Snow el ramo de rosas, ella lo toma algo extrañada_ puedo pasar?

-Ah? Si-si pasa_ hablo Cait después de salir de la sorpresa causada por las rosas_ está un poco desordenada no esperaba a nadie

-Esto es desordenado?_ pregunta Barry después de solo ver palomitas en el centro de mesa y una manta en el sofá.

-Bueno no tanto, Barry que es lo que pasa?

-Nada_ responde el superhéroe sentándose en el sofá y cogiendo las palomitas

-Como que nada?, llegas de la nada, dándome rosas, es que te ha atacado un meta humano con poderes psicológicos?_ pregunto un tanto preocupada Caitlin, acercándose a Barry y poniendo su mano en la frente de este.

-N-no claro que no_ él toma la mano de Caitlin_ simplemente me di cuenta de algo.

-De que estas hablando?_ pregunta sonrojada por el tacto.

-Te amo, Cait_ soltó así sin más Barry

-Q-Que?_ Caitlin rápidamente aparta su mano de la de él y poniendo una distancia moderada.

-Te amo.

-No,no,no esto no puede estar pasando, estas seguro que no te ha atacado un meta?_ niega con su cabeza Caitlin, mientras tata de respirar

-Qué? por qué? Es que no crees lo que te estoy confesando?_ pregunta dolido por las palabras de ella.

-Claro que no Barry, llegas de la nada y me dices que me amas?, acaso me estás jugando una broma porque de verdad no es divertido.

-Qué?, claro que no Cait, de verdad te amo, porque no puedes creerlo?

-Barry, claro que no te puedo creer llevas toda tu vida enamorado de Iris, siempre estás ahí para ella, nunca para mi_ empezó a hablar Caitlin mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Barry se sentía devastado no porque no le creyera, sino porque estaba haciéndola daño sin darse cuenta, el nadie más. Caitlin se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, llevo sus dos manos a su rostro. Barry no sabiendo que hacer simplemente hizo lo que su corazón quería expresar. Con su súper velocidad se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Cait, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sabía que te sentías así, tienes razón el no creerme después de no tener tiempo para ti; pero está bien créeme, mírame_ dijo Barry alzando el rostro de Caitlin_ de verdad Caitlin Snow yo te amo.

Hablo para después muy lentamente acercar sus labios a los de ella, primero ella quedo impactada por aquel beso, pero después de un tiempo corresponde al beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te amo_ volvió a decir Allen_ créeme por favor.

-Te creo Barry y también te amo, solo que nunca quise decírtelo por miedo que nuestra amistad se arruine, además de que siempre estuviste enamorado de Iris_ hablo Caitlin un tanto apenada.

-Tienes razón, pero eso ya paso, ahora estoy perdidamente enamorada de usted Dra. Snow_ sonríe Barry.

-ohh en serio Mr, Allen?_ coqueteo ella.

-Muy enserio, se lo demostrare.

Entonces el volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un poco más rápido, en un principio empezó con un simple beso, pero la temperatura fue aumentando, Barry bajo hasta su cuello llenando el camino de besos, Caitlin acariciaba la espalda de él, mientras disfrutaba cada beso, pero antes de que pueda pasar algo más.

Los ojos de ella cambiaron, y su cabello también, Barry se dio cuenta del cambio, no sabiendo porque, decidió soltarla, pero antes de ello Killer Frost había vuelto a besarlo.

Al besarse Barry sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Caitlin absorbía todo el calor que el cuerpo de Barry producía; hasta que termino el beso.

Entonces Caitlin volvió en sí.

-Que rayos?_ dijo Barry un tanto alarmado_ tienes poderes?

-Sí, Barry lo siento, te lo quería decir, pero tenía miedo que ella apareciera y tomara el control_ trato de explicarse la Dr. Snow algo alarmada por lo que acababa de suceder, pues siempre que "ella" aparecía no solo era por unos 30 segundos.

-Está bien, Cait no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos, además creo que tengo una pista_ hablo Barry acercándose a Cait y encerrándola entre sus brazos.

-Y dime cuál es?

-La Speed Force_ le sonríe él.

-La Speed Force?_ pregunto confundida ella.

-Pues sí, cuando cambiaste y me besaste sentí como me cargaba como una batería, pero también como tú lo absorbías y volvías en ti_ le explica Allen a ella.

-También pensé lo mismo, así que solo tengo que estar cerca de ti?_ dijo Caitlin seductoramente poniendo ambos brazos en los hombros de Barry volviéndolo a besar.

-Si … solo tienes que besarme cada vez que sientas que pierdes el control_ dijo Barry después de romper el beso.

-Eso está muy bien por mí, pero antes tienes que prometerme algo_ hablo seriamente ella, el solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza_ si es que alguna vez pierdo el control, y no funciona tu plan, tienes que prometerme que harás todo lo posible por detenerme.

-Te prometo que si no funciona mi plan, hare todo lo posible para salvarte, eso incluye todos los besos que se necesiten_ dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro_ y también te prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Cómo puedes sonar tan dulce y tierno diciendo algo muy serio, mr. Allen?

-Eso es porque la amo Dra. Snow

-También te amo Barry_ dijo por Caitlin

Y ese día Barry se dio cuenta que el destino puede estar escrito, pero queda en uno aceptarlo o no.

-Así que continuamos donde nos quedamos, o mejor vemos Netflix?_ pregunto muy sexi Barry.

-Que tal los dos?_ dijo Caitlin antes de volver a besar a Barry mientras lo llevaba al sofá y tenían su noche de pasión, claro que después de un rato Barry decidió llevarlos a la habitación de ella.

Así paso todo un día, en el que Barry por fin comprendió por que se sentía así cada vez que veía a Caitlin Snow, y es que él no tenía ninguna enfermedad ni nada por el estilo, solamente estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Dra. Caitlin Snow.

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hola!, les gusto?, si es así comenten si quieren otro.**_

 _ **Estoy pensando en varias historias.**_

 _ **Si a alguien le gusta la pareja de CapitanCanario de Lot pasen por mi perfil.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
